Growing Up
by TheRottenJas
Summary: One-shot about Lucius Malfoy in his Second Year at Hogwarts. Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


Lucius Malfoy broadly smirking ushered his gang inside the dorm room. He occasionally held meeting's there but this one was different. This one was the first meeting of their _Second Year_. He waited until he had secured the attention of everyone before drawling out in a loud voice, "This is our second year, and we're older than we were last year. This is the chance we've been waiting for to establish our reputation."

"Couldn't this wait until morning?" called Goyle, looking very peeved about missing sleep. Lucius send him a withering look.

"You can leave if you want. I have no need for people like _you_ if you can't handle this much," Lucius drawled, a vicious look appeared on his face. He looked around daring anyone to speak up. "Anybody else want to leave with Goyle?"

Nobody moved a muscle as he stared them down. Not even Goyle. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the boy in question, "Weren't you planning on leaving? Changed your mind, perhaps?"

Goyle nodded cautiously not wanting to trigger Malfoy off. Really, it was no surprise when Lucius claimed the top spot among them in First Year, and even now as a Second Year.

"As I was saying," he spoke, addressing the group, "We are Second Years, now. We can't allow the First Year's to think we're weak, it'll make them think that they're better than us. Which is, obviously, wrong."

"Yeah!" cheered Crabbe with excitement. "A first year had the nerve to sneer at me!"

Nott snorted, "The Gryffindor's are so self-righteous. The Hufflepuff's are timid buggers, and the Ravenclaw's think they're so smart!"

The boys nodded and laughed in agreement, sharing the same sentiments.

"So," Lucius smiled evilly, "What plans do you have in mind?"

The boys stopped laughing, confused at Lucius's words. Goyle spoke up first. "What plans?"

Lucius resisted rolling his eyes at Goyle's moronic response, "About what we're going to do about the First Years."

"Oh," Goyle said. "How about the leg-locker curse?"

"Too simple," Lucius dismissed with a wave of his hand. "That's First Year knowledge."

"Oh," said Nott, smiling mischievously, "How about we cast every single hex and curse we know? First Year and Second Year knowledge, you know. It'll be fun watching them squirm as they dance uncontrollably, or laugh hysterically. Not to mention that we should throw in Expelliarmus so they won't have their wands. "

"That's intelligent," Lucius said, nodding in approval. Goyle frowned at the gesture.

"That doesn't seem very brilliant to me," Goyle commented, shooting Nott a look of distain.

"Precisely why it's brilliant. The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge," Lucius stated, giving a dramatic pause, "but imagination."

"That doesn't make sense," Crabbe responded, squinting his eyes in thought.

"You idiots," Lucius murmured. He spoke louder and clearer. "You can have all the brains of the world but if you don't know how to use them, then you're practically useless."

"Do _you_ even know what it means?" Goyle asked, sending Lucius a wary and accusing glance.

"Of course I know what it means," Lucius huffed. "Father told me all about it. He's right about mostly everything, and it's true. You could be a half-witted oaf but if you have the proper mind-set, you'll get far. _That's_ why Hufflepuff's never amount to anything, they're far too, ah, _nice_ and _kind._ "

"Use your brain Goyle," Nott sneered. Goyle shot the other boy a withering glare.

"That's why Hufflepuff's should be the test subjects, don't you think?" Lucius' face looked terrifying as he smiled thinking of the pain he would cause. The rest of the boys gave an involuntary shudder. "That concludes our meeting. See you blokes in the morning,"

oOo

Lucius promptly rose early in the morning, and began to get ready. After his shower, the other boys in his dorm began to awaken. He scoffed as Goyle nearly bumped into him getting to the loo. He made his way over to the mirror's to make sure his hair was gelled to perfection, and that there were no creases on his robes and tie. After all, appearances were everything.

"Oi! Malfoy!" called Nott as he finished getting ready. "When are starting the plan?"

"After class ends."

The rest of the day after that became a boring blur. He couldn't wait for classes to end since nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He scowled because the lessons were hardly interesting today. Before Malfoy knew it, classes had ended.

"Malfoy," called out Crabbe as he made his way across the transfiguration classroom, "are we supposed to go now?"

"Not yet," he responded. "Some of the other blokes haven't come yet."

Lucius waited until all of his group was there before leading the way. Sure enough, they came across a corridor were the First Year Hufflepuff's were practicing. He quickly reminded them not to get caught. Then he motioned the boys over, and in unison they shouted out different hexes and curses.

"Expelliarmus!" "Flipendo!" "Tarantallegra!" "Petrificus Totalus!" "Rictusempra!"

It was quite the sight to see. The unsuspecting first years turned in horror and shock as they were hit by several spells. Some were forced to dance, some were hopping around, and others were thrown several feet in the air. It was pure chaos.

The Slytherin's were attacking with no mercy, laughing at the Hufflepuff's peril. Lucius laughed as a boy knocked over a girl, and they both toppled over.

"Stop! Stop! What are you doing?" cried Andromeda Black as she rounded the corner. Lucius sneered as she approached.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coolly.

"Trying to stop this train wreck!" she snapped. She began muttering the counter-spells for the spells. "You'll be in detention for this, you know."

"It's not as if they'll catch us," Lucius remarked nonchalantly. He saw her smirk as the kids were recovering. His eyes opened considerably. "You didn't!"

She huffed as she wiped a strand of hair from her face, "Of course I did."

"That's betrayal," Lucius spat.

"It's what's right," She responded flatly.

"Where's your Slytherin loyalty?"

"Oh, grow up!" she said exasperated. "We're not First Years anymore."

"Who say's we have to grow up?" Lucius retorted, annoyed at her petulance.

She sighed then ushered the First Years away. With a glance backwards, she smirked. "Answer that to the Professor behind you."

Lucius sent her a withering glare before someone cleared their throat pointedly behind him. He knew his Father, Abraxas, would be furious if he heard Lucius landed himself in detention, and it was all thanks to that Andromeda bird, who certainly didn't act like a Slytherin. He would get Andromeda Black for this, even if she was a Black. He plastered a smile before he turned around.

"Yes, Professor? Is there a problem?"

* * *

Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Pride of Portree: Chaser 1

Task: Write about your character in Second Year.

Character: Lucius Malfoy

Prompt:

1\. (quote) The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination.' - Albert Einstein

2\. (word) Detention

11\. (quote) 'Who says we have to grow up?' - Walt Disney


End file.
